Percy Jackson- A New World
by BRUTUM FULMEN
Summary: What happens after Annabeth dies and cannot be brought back? Find out as Percy gains new powers from the gods to help him on his new adventure where he has to be the very best!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns the characters and I own the plot. This is my first story so enjoy!**  
 **Percy's POV**

She was the one. She was my life. And she is gone. I'm standing on the council table and just looking down. It has been six months since the second war. Zeus booms, "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, we shall grant you three wishes for defeating a deity so strong. What shall they be?" Percy replies, "I have lost my world. I wish that Annabeth is brought back to life." Zeus looks to Hades. He shakes his head while telepathically telling his brother what has happened. Zeus replies with a look of regret to Percy, "Annabeth has chosen to be reborn. If we reverse it she would die. Your wish is denied." Percy sobbed quietly for a bit then said, "I wish to have a blessing from each strong immortal I have ever met." Zeus questionably asks, "All of them? Even Gaia and Kronos?" Percy replies with a simple nod. "Then we shall have a vote. All in favor of granting this wish!" Only Hera, Ares, and Dionysus did not raise their hands. "It's settled then," says Zeus. "Percy your wish has been granted." One by one they each came forth and put their hands on the demigod's forehead. (The powers will be at the bottom of the page) Then they summoned forth two cages. In a cage made of clouds was the sleeping Earth Mother. The other cage was made of darkness. It held Kronos. Percy first went into the cage of darkness. He soon came out looking a little sick. As soon as the gods banished the dark cage to Tartarus, Percy looked better. Percy went into the second cage and bestowed another power. He came out with a slightly stronger aura. As soon as Percy comes out, Zeus asks, "What shall your next wish be?" Percy replies, "I wish to find true love again." Zeus smiles and says, "Aphrodite shall bless you again. You will find true love." After Aphrodite's blessing, Zeus asks, "So Percy… what shall your final wish be?" Percy looks at Zeus with a new glint in his eyes. "Send me to Chaos. Only she can grant this wish."

 **So… that's the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed! I will update as soon as I can! Oh! And here are the powers that Percy got…**  
 **Zeus- can summon small thunderstorms**  
 **Hera- can make people temporally go insane**  
 **Poseidon- can change into water at will**  
 **Hades- can travel through the shadows like Nico**  
 **Hestia- can summon fire/resistant to fire**  
 **Athena- knowledge of all war strategies and tactics**  
 **Artemis- nocturnal vision**  
 **Apollo- good with a bow and arrow**  
 **Aphrodite- has slight charm speak/will find true love again**  
 **Hephaestus- good at making small things**  
 **Ares- will win most fights**  
 **Hermes- good at pickpocketing and stealing things**  
 **Kronos- can make time slow down for some people**  
 **Gaia- has slight control of the ground**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns the characters and I own the plot. This is my first story so enjoy!**

 _After Aphrodite's blessing, Zeus asks, "So Percy… what shall your final wish be?" Percy looks at Zeus with a new glint in his eyes. "Bring me to Chaos. Only she can grant my wish."_

 **Percy's POV:**

The council room erupted. This was insane! Zeus boomed, "Only Chaos can summon you! You cannot request an audience with her!" Somewhere in space Chaos perked up when she heard her name. _"Only Chaos can summon you! You cannot request an audience with her!"_ She immediately flew to Earth and brought Percy to her palace. Percy looked dazed. Chaos only chuckled at this. She boomed, even louder than Zeus, "Why did you summon me mortal?" Percy replied, "I wish to be put into another universe. One where I can be normal. With no wars or gods." Chaos pondered this for a minute then replied, "I shall grant your wish." Percy beamed up at her. "But you will have no recollection of your past life until you reach the age of ten. Also, I shall pick the universe." Percy looked a little bit sad at this but replied, "Thank you merciful Chaos! This is more than fair!" After this Chaos said, "I will have to force memories into your brain. They are of this planet. You will also remember these when you turn ten." At this there was a blinding light. Percy's head felt like it was going to explode! Then it stopped. Chaos gave him a pop quiz. "What is the name of the world?" Percy replied, "Pokémon."

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter! I will try to make the others longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns the characters and I own the plot. This is my first story so enjoy!**

 _Chaos gave him a pop quiz. "What is the name of the world?" Percy replied, "Pokémon."_

 **Percy's POV:**

"Who created the Pokémon universe?" "Arceus," said Percy. Chaos's last, and final question was, "Who are the Lake Guardians?" Percy instantly said, "Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Are we done with the questions?" Chaos replied with a nod. "You are ready," said Chaos. Percy fainted.

 **Linebreak**

Pandora looked down at her newborn baby. "Oh Shane, isn't he adorable!" The newborn baby came out with just a tuff of black hair and sea green eyes. They looked so innocent! Shane asked, "What should we name him?" Pandora thought for a moment then replied, "Perseus. Perseus Jackson."

 _ **(4 years later…)**_

Percy was playing with his toys when his daddy picked him up, off of the floor. Shane said, "Hey buddy! Mommy and I talked and I will be going away to train Pokémon. Okay?" Percy replied, "When I see you 'gain?" Shane said to small Percy, "I don't know buddy. I don't know."

 _ **(2 years later…)**_

"Now on WCRS, here is our latest story. Yesterday behind the electric gym in Hoenn, a man was shot and killed for his Pokémon. This man was identified as Shane Jackson." Percy and Pandora watched the whole thing. As soon as they identified Percy's father, something broke that would never mend. Percy howled in grief and pain with his mother. He was only six! The body was brought back Kanto, where they lived and they had a funeral a week before his seventh birthday. He told his best friend, Charlotte about it and she went to the funeral.


End file.
